town_of_salemfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Veteran
Der Veteran geht nach Hause als ein glücklicher Mann, wissend, dass es nun ein Mafia Mitglied weniger gibt und ein solches dank ihm gehängt wurde. Er schaltet sein Licht aus und setzt sich auf seinen Stuhl für einen netten kalten Drink. Draußen fordert der Pate Vergeltung für sein totes Familienmitglied, er entscheidet sich die Angelegenheit selbst in die Hand zu nehmen, während er seinem Verkleidungskünstler sagt, aufzuräumen, sobald die Sache erledigt ist und dann den Platz des Veteranen einzunehmen. Schleichend, damit er nicht von den anderen Bewohnern bemerkt wird, betritt der Pate das Haus und sieht wie der Mann seinen Drink genießt. Er nähert sich von hinten und zielt mit der Waffe auf den Kopf, er sagt mit einem wütenden Unterton "Du hast meine Männer getötet, jetzt bist du dran." Mit dem Schuss der Waffe, fällt der Körper flach auf den Boden, plötzlich geht das Licht an. Es stellt sich heraus, dass es ein Dummy war, der Veteran steht hinter ihm und kurz bevor er den Abzug betätigt ist das einzige was er sagt "Boo." Später kommt der Verkleidungskünstler vorbei, um ein Outfit aus den Überresten des Veteranen zu machen, allerdings findet er nicht dessen Überreste, sondern die seines Paten. Das letzte was er hört ist die Patrone, wie sie den Lauf der Waffe verlässt. Der Veteran zieht die Körper ganz ruhig und still auf die Straßen, um sie der Stadt am nächsten Tag zu präsentieren. Statistiken Name: Veteran (Vet) Orientierung: Bewohner Mord Fähigkeiten: Entscheide, ob du nachts auf Alarm gehst. Attribute: *Während du auf Alarm bist, kannst du in der Nacht nicht getötet werden (ausgenommen die Entzündung durch einen Brandstifter und die Heimsuchung eines Narren oder der Angriff eines Werwolfs. Der Brandstifter bzw. Werwolf werden allerdings auch sterben.) *Wenn jemand dich besucht während du auf Alarm bist, wird er/sie erschossen. *Du bist immun gegen Rollenblockierung. *Du hast nur 3 Alarme. Du erhältst bereits benutzte Alarme nicht zurück, wenn du wiederauferstehst. Speziale Attribute ''': Einzigartige Rolle, Ignores Nachtimmunität, Rollenblockierungs-Immunität '''Vorrausetzungen für den Sieg: * Du gewinnst mit der Stadt * Du musst alle Mitglieder der Mafia töten * Du musst alle Serienkiller töten * Du musst alle Brandstifter töten * Du musst alle Hexen töten * Du gewinnst mit dem Überlebenskünstler * Du musst alle Werwölfe töten * Du musst alle Vampire töten Notiz: *Der Veteran kommt nur einmal im gesamten Spiel vor. *Wenn dich jemand besucht und von einem Doktor geheilt wird, wird diese Person nicht sterben. *Wenn dich jemand besucht und von einem Bodyguard beschützt wird, wird diese Person trotzdem sterben. *Wenn ein Transporter dich transportiert, während du auf Alarm bist, wird der Transporter sterben, aber der Transport immer noch stattfinden. * Wenn ein Brandstifter dich mit Benzin übergießt, während du im Alarmzustand bist, wirst du immer noch übergossen. Dies kann wichtig sein, falls der Brandstifer geheilt wird oder ein Amnesie-Patient sich erinnert, er ist ein Brandstifter. ** Ein Alarm schützt dich nicht vor der Zündung eines Brandstifters. * Wenn du auf Alarm bist, tötest du auch einen Werwolf. Du wirst aber auch von ihm getötet. ** Du oder der Werwolf können von einem Doktor geheilt werden. * Wenn ein Erpresser dich erpresst, während du im Alarmzustand bist, wirst du immer noch erpresst. * Möglicher Fehler: Wenn ein Betrüger und ein Ermittler dich besucht, wirst du also Betrüger auftauchen und der Ermittler wird nicht erschossen. (Ein Sheriff wird erschossen, allerdings wird es auch zweifelhaft sein, wenn du dann als Mitglied der Mafia angezeigt wirst.) * Eine Hexe kann dich nicht kontrollieren, um einen Alarm zu nutzen oder dich daran zu hindern. * Du bist immun gegen Rollenblockierung. Strategie Der Veteran ist eine ziemlich anspruchsvolle Rolle, da du als solcher nur 3 Alarme hast, und damit auch mehr Böses als Gutes anstellen kannst. Andererseits bist du eine der stärksten Stadt-Rollen, da dein Angriff Nacht-Immunität ignoriert. Generell ist es deine Hauptaufgabe, im Voraus zu antizipieren, wann du wohl angegriffen wirst, damit du deine Alarme nicht umsonst verschwendest. *Eine Möglichkeit wäre, dich bewusst zu einem Ziel für Feinde zu machen, indem du etwas sagst wie "Ich kenne wohl ein Mafia-Mitglied aber wegen dem Transporter prüfe ich's nochmal", kurz bevor der Tag endet, sodass niemand es in Frage stellst. Allerdings besteht auch die Gefahr, dass du vom Doktor oder Bodyguard besucht wirst. *Ebenso könntest du dich an Tag 1 oder 2 wie ein Narr verhalten. Beschuldige irgendjemanden ohne Grund (sage aber nicht, dass du keinen guten Grund hast) oder frage danach, getötet zu werden, und gehe dann auf Alarm. Falls die beschuldigte Person ein Feind der Stadt ist, werden diese versuchen, dich zu töten. Doch auch diese Strategie ist riskant, da ein Rächer versuchen könnte dich zu erschießen, und auch Bewohner Untersuchung-Rollen zu dir kommen. *Es ist verlockend, gleich in der ersten Nacht einen Alarm zu nutzen, aber das ist oft Verschwendung am Ende. Spare dir für das Ende des Spiels generell einen Alarm so lange wie möglich auf. *Falls es passiert, dass du einen Ermittler umbringst, der deinen Besuch in seinem Letzten Willen aufschreibt, kannst du beweisen, dass du der Veteran bist, und bist damit auch ein bestätigtes Mitglied der Stadt. Alarme sparen *Denke logisch! Wenn du nicht allzu früh Aufmerksamkeit auf dich ziehst, oder dein Name nicht heraussticht, ist es unwahrscheinlicher, dass du gleich zu Spielbeginn attackiert wirst. Ein unglücklicher Tod ist nicht auszuschließen, aber wenn du zu Beginn einen Alarm sparst, kannst du besser überleben, wenn es für die Schurken weniger Ziele gibt. *Wenn deine Rolle bekannt ist, hebe unbedingt einen Alarm für ein 3-Spieler-Patt auf. Beteilige dich auch weiter am Tag, denn die Chance, den letzten Bösewicht zu lynchen, ist größer, als ihn in der Nacht zu töten, denn dieser kann dich auch beschwatzen, deine Alarme zu verschwenden. Wenn du enttarnt bist, wird dich sowieso lange Zeit keine Mord-Rolle besuchen, hebe dir also im Gegenzug Alarme auf. Aufmerksamkeit auf dich lenken *Wenn du eine wichtige Bewohner Schutz oder Bewohner Untersuchung-Rolle (oder auch den Rächer claimst), kann es gut sein, dass Mord-Rollen dich zu Beginn des Spiels besuchen werden. Allerdings: Wenn die Mafia einen Berater hat, kann er dich untersuchen, und dich in seinem Letzten Willen aufschreiben, wenn du nicht auf Alarm bist. *Du kannst auch behaupten, der Bürgermeister zu sein, und nach Rollen fragen. Vielleicht gelingt es dir, etwa eine Neutral Mord-Rolle zu töten, die dich für einen Narren hält und deshalb beseitigen will. *Rede generell viel am ersten Tag. Wer auch immer viel redet, wird eher besucht, da die Feinde meinen, dass sie von diesen Vielrednern eher beschuldigt werden. Sei generell gesprächig, allerdings nicht zu aufdringlich, damit die Stadt dich nicht für einen Narren hält. Den Chat zu spammen ist generell nicht erlaubt. * Sometimes its a good idea to say you are an important Town role like Bodygaurd or Doctor. This might result in Serial Killers and Godfathers coming after you. This mostly works in the early rounds because the baddies dont really know any information in early rounds and they want get rid of the good roles. Be careful, though! If there is a Consigliere, he might investigate you, reveal your role to the Mafia, and write in their will if you decide to save your alert for the night. Endspiel: Veteran gegen Mord-Rolle *In den meisten dieser Endspiel-Szenarien hast du nur noch einen Alarm übrig. Gemäß den Regeln dauert das Spiel nicht länger als 3 Tage. Manchmal riskiert es dein Gegner bis zur letzten Nacht nicht, dich anzugreifen, damit du Alarme verschwendest. *Du kannst versuchen, deinen Gegner zum Reden zu bringen, etwa indem du ihn tagsüber votest. Falls er nicht antwortet, überlege, wie erfahren dieser Spieler ist, und ob du entsprechend danach einen Alarm nutzen solltest. Auf der anderen Seite kannst du auch deinen Gegner verunsichern, indem du selbst nichts sagst. *Denke daran, dass der Werwolf dich nur an Vollmond-Nächten angreifen kann. Es kann durchaus sein, dass auf die letzten 3 Tage zwei Vollmond-Nächte fallen. Das ist eine Übersetzung aus dem originalen Town of Salem Wikia.Kategorie:Rollen Kategorie:Stadt Kategorie:Bewohner Rollen Kategorie:Bewohner Mord